vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ditto (Pokémon)
|-|Ditto= |-|Shiny Ditto= Summary Ditto is a Normal-type Pokémon from the Kanto region introduced in Generation l. It is known as the Transform Pokémon. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Varies with transformations Name: Ditto Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Pokémon, Transform Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Stat Amping (Only while transformed), and Power Mimicry, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Dynamax, Immunity (within reason) to Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown. Varies depending on who it transform into. Speed: Unknown. Varies Lifting Strength: Unknown. Varies Striking Strength: Unknown. Varies Durability: Unknown. Varies Stamina: High (Stamina is the only thing Ditto doesn't copy when transforming, Pokémon can remain in a fight for a long while) Range: Varies Standard Equipment: Quick Powder (Doubles its speed), Metal Powder (Raises it's defense by 1.5x) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Fighting type moves in base, otherwise depends on who it copies. Will lose its transformed state if it laughs Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Transform:' Ditto transforms into the opponent, copying their stats, powers, attacks and appearance. *'Impostor:' A rare ability Dittos possess. They will automatically take the opponent's form and powers, much like Transform. *'Limber:' An ability possessed by most Dittos. It prevents them from being paralyzed. Notes: 1) While inside the game it can transform into any Pokémon and copy exactly the stats, powers, attacks and appearance except the HP of the opponent, it is argued that Ditto rarely transforms into an opponent weaker than itself in combat. It is suggested that thread starters state the starting level/tier of Ditto. For reference, the current tier of Pikachu (one of the most notable starter Pokémon) is 8-A. If the thread starter wishes to set the floor tier of Ditto, he should state that in the starting thread and Pikachu will be the floor tier. However, the ceiling tier of Ditto should limit to the tier of Mew is 5-B, which is stated to be the original species of Ditto. 2) While it is stated in the Pokédex that a Pokémon can transform into any Pokémon according to its memories, it is also stated that "if it tries to transform itself into something by relying on its memory, this Pokémon manages to get details wrong". Unless the starter stated in the versus thread that it can transform into any Pokémon according to its memories, it should only be able to transform to any opponent or objects it can see in the battlefield. Others Notable Victories: Thanos Simonattoi (The Real World) Thanos Simonattoi's Profile Notable Losses: Carnage (Marvel Comics) Carnage's Profile (Ditto is given time to transform) Delsin Rowe (InFAMOUS) Delsin's Profile Lucy (Elfen Lied) Lucy's Profile (Speed was equalized and Ditto was given time to transform to Lucy's High 7-A key) Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu Dragneel's Profile (High 6-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Sans (Undertale) Sans's Profile (Speed was equalized and Ditto was given time to transform) Smeargle (Pokémon) Smeargle's Profile Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's profile (This was Saiyan Saga Goku, Ditto was given time to transform, and speed was equalized) Sting Eucliffe (Fairy Tail) Sting Eucliffe's Profile Copy Robot (Mega Man (Franchise)) Copy Robot's Profile (Copy Robot had time to transform) Inconclusive Matches: Thunder McQueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Thunder's Profile (Ditto was given time to transform and speed was equalized) Doppelgangers (Medaka Box) Doppelgangers' Profile (Speed Equalized) Category:Pokemon Category:Monsters Category:Nintendo Category:Races Category:Genderless Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier Category:Board Game Characters